O retorno do destino
by GUIPA
Summary: Quando Gohan leva Trunks do futuro para o mundo de digimon eles junto dos digi-escolhidos entram em ação
1. chapter 1

Pessoal, essa vai ser minha segunda fanfic e vai ser a continuação da minha primeira. :)

Capítulo 1: O garoto do futuro

POV Gohan

Já faz dois anos que eu fui sugado pelo computador e tive uma das minhas melhores aventuras, desde então a Bulma criou uma máquina que "alinhou" a minha dimensão com a do Tai e os outros, e também com o digimundo

Hoje, o Trunks do futuro veio visitar e eu quis levá-lo para conhecer meus amigos de outro mundo

-Então, quanto mais para chegarmos até lá?

Perguntou Trunks

-Só um pouco mais.

Eu respondi

Quando chegamos lá, nós dois tivemos o cuidado de voar até um lugar onde não possam nos ver e ir o resto do caminho a pé

POV Izzy

Gohan disse que traria um amigo do futuro, eu não entendi direito o que ele queria dizer mas achei melhor esperar para perguntar depois

Nós combinamos de nos encontrarmos aqui, como ele sabia como chegar, por ter ficado aqui antes

POV Gohan

Eu e Trunks chegamos o mais perto da casa de Izzy o possível, voando e encontramos um lugar onde ninguém nos veria e nós não levantaríamos suspeita

Fomos andando até a casa de Izzy e quando chegamos lá, encontramos todos sem os digimons

Nos demos oi e eu apresentei o Trunks

-Pessoal, esse é o Trunks, ele veio do ano (digimon acontece no ano 2000) 2017, Trunks esses são Tai, Matt, Izzy, TK, Joe, Kari, Sora e Mimi

-Como assim, ele veio do ano 2017?

Indagou Izzy

-Bem, ele é de uma linha do tempo alternativa onde JinzoNingen ou andróides mataram a todos meus amigos, até a mim, ele é um dos únicos sobreviventes e pensando que se o passado mudasse, a mãe dele criou uma máquina do tempo, mas somente a minha linha do tempo não se tornou um futuro pós-apocalíptico e ele nos visita de vez em vez para não só dizer que a reconstrução da cidade e do mundo estão indo bem mas também para nós nos vermos, eu eu decidi mostrar para ele essa dimensão já que eu sabia que seria legal para ele ter novas experiências e poder ver outro mundo que não esteja destruído

-Que legal, você poderia nos levar para o futuro? Eu quero saber como eu vou estar.

Perguntou Mimi

-Desculpe mas não, eu já alterei o curso espaço-temporal demais e não posso arriscar a criação de outra linha do tempo, já que toda vez que eu viajo pelo tempo, se eu mudar algo eu posso caused mudanças catastróficas, como por exemplo se eu quebrasse a muda de uma árvore poderia causar a destruição do planeta(informação vinda de dragon ball super) ou se vocês souberem o que o futuro aguarda vocês pode tentar mudá-lo e isso é algo que eu não vou mais fazer

Ele respondeu

-Ah, tudo bem, o que você acha de nós irmos para o Digi-mundo?

Disse Tai

-Claro

Eu falei


	2. Capitulo 2

No último capítulo Gohan levou Trunks para a dimensão dos oito digi-escolhidos e os apresentou uns aos outros agora eles vão ao digi-mundo

POV Gohan

-Como assim, ir para o digi-mundo?

Questionou Trunks

-Bem, o digi-mundo é um Munda criado a partir de dados de computador com a mente humana e quando uma crise que pode destruir os dois mundos humanos e digimons se juntam isso foi o que me fez ir para lá e encontrar todo mundo

Eu disse tentando deixar o mais simple os possível

Depois nos fomos até o quarto do Izzy e eu direcionei meu digivice na tela e disse

-Digi-portal abra!!

Então uma luz nos engoliu e fomos transportados, mas ao chegar lá, vimos uma área que parecia estar em ruínas

-Trunks vamos dar uma olha no que houve, vocês fiquem aqui, tudo bem?

-Claro, todos disseram

Eu e Trunks olhamos ao redor e encontramos kudamon

Eu disse

-Kudamon o que aconteceu?

-G-Gohan? É você mesmo, bem apareceu um homem, era roxo e branco e começou a atacar todos eu tentei lutar como Reppamon mas não tive chance ele quase me destruiu

-Homem branco e roxo, ele falou algo sobre mim ou uma pessoa chamada Son Goku?

-Sim ele disse que destruiria o macaco "Son Goku"

-Isso é ruim, eu tenho idea de quem seja, e oponente com quem eu e meu pai lutamos antes

-Gohan, você não está dizendo que é o Freeza?

-Eu acho que é sim, mas duvido que viria aqui sem antes treinar

-É verdade Son Gohan, eu treinei por um mês e já superei meus limites

-Freeza!!!

Enfurecido por ele ter ferido meu parceiro eu me transformei em um super saiyan e voei em direção a ele para receber uma explosão de ki que era tão forte quanto às do cell em sua forma perfeita(antes de voltar depois da explosão) eu estava ferido e se não fosse pelo Trunks usando o Taiyouken nos não sairíamos de lá vivos

Chegando ao grupo o Trunks me deu uma senzu e disse

-Eu pedi uma senzu pro mestre karin para o caso de haverem perigos, eu tenho mais 6

-Ok, de uma pro Kudamon, ele precisa

Depois de recuperar nossas forças eu contei pro grupo tudo o que havia acontecido

-Gohan quem fez isso com você?

Indagou Tai

-Uma sombra do meu passado e do Trunks

-Como assim?

-Seu nome é Freeza, um monstro com quem meu pai e eu lutamos, ele matou meu melhor amigo e quase matou meu mentor e se não fosse por meu pai todos estaríamos mortos

-Mas não era para ele estar morto?

Indagou Izzy

-Desde que ele morreu ele voltou a vida e treinou e agora eu não sei se consigo detê-lo sem usar o poder que eu desperto com minha fúria

\- Aquele que você usou contra venom myotismon?

Matt perguntou

-Sim

-N-não é só isso, eu vi com ele um digimon chamado Soulmon

-Aqui está: Soulmon a pré digi-evolução de Phantomom e de, mais tarde Piedmon, por ser um Bakemon que absorveu o vírus de um digimon mago, tem poderes mágicos e maldições extremamente fortes

-Esse é Piedmon?

-Eu acho que sim, mais provavelmente

-Isso é ruim...


	3. Capitulo 3

"Pensamento"

-Fala

DIGI-EVOLUÇÃO

Depois de encarar Freeza e ser ferido, Gohan junto de Trunks trouxeram Kudamon e se juntaram com os digi escolhidos e Kudamon contou sobre soulmon

-Piedmon? Não pode ser o mesmo, eu sei de fato que o HolyAngemon prendeu ele no portal do destino

Disse T.K

-Eu não sei mas se for vai ser um grande problema ele quase nos venceu, transformando todos em chaveiro exceto eu T.K, Angemon e Gohan

Kari falou

-Então, Tai, o que devemos fazer?

-Eu diria que Freeza é a maior ameaça mas não podemos ignorar soulmon

Disse Tai

-Eu acho que o Piedmon também é um problema, nós quase perdemos para ele

Gohan conta

-Então como eu e Gohan somos os mais fortes nos lutamos contra o Freeza e os digimons lidam com Piedmon e nos os dividimos para tirar as vantagens que eles têm.

-Eu acho que nos não podemos deixar o Soulmon digivolver então nos temos que derrotá-lo de uma vez

Depois de seguirem o Ki de Freeza eles encontraram Metalgreymon, Weregarurumon e os outros digimons na faze perfeita lutando contra algo forte e rápido, e estavam em desvantagem

-Pare já Deamon nos sabemos o que você pretende com Freeza

-Tolo Metalgreymon ele só é um peão no meu planos, mas agora que vocês oito sabem disso não posso deixá-los viver

-Metalgreymon Weregarurumon digivolvam para a faze extrema, nós damos cobertura

-Obrigado Atlurkabuterimon

AGUMON, GABUMON MEGA DIGIVOLVEM PARA...

W A R G R E Y M ON

M E T A L G A R U R U M O N

-Força Terra!!

-Bafo Congelante!!

-Vocês chamam isso de atacar?

-Mas como?

-Nos precisamos de Sleipmon ou de Tai e os outros, talvez até de Omnimon

-Você está certo Wargreymon

-Força Terra!!

-Bafo Congelante!!

-Malditos, vocês vão pagar!

-Tai!!!

-Pessoal!!!

-Wargreymon!?

-O Freeza não é a maior ameaça, Daemon, um dos lordes das trevas, nós atacou, quase não saímos com vida

Do nada Genai aparece

-Trunks, eu sei que você está confuso, mas o digimundo precisa de você agora, venha comigo

-Claro...

-Não se preocupe, eu cuido de todo mundo

-Claro, eu detesto ter que somente assistir. E antes que eu me esqueça, aqui são 3 Senzu, caso necessário e eu vou cuidar das outras duas

Com isso Genai teletransportou Trunks para outro lugar

Com o Trunks

-Onde nos estamos?

-Esse é o berçário sagrado onde digimons especiais nascem, um deles será seu parceiro, agora se consentre em soltar sua aura, como você faz com o Ki, mas de forma mais calma, que o seu parceiro perfeito resonará com sua aura

Trunks fez o que lhe foi dito e viu um digimon que parecia um dragão de rocha que se apresentou

-Olá, meu nome é Vorvomon, eu serei seu parceiro digimon

-Trunks aqui estão seu digivice e brasão, o brasão da mudança por que você é uma pessoa que lutou para mudar o mundo para melhor indo tão longe até ir para outra linha do tempo

-Obrigado, vamos Vorvomon, nós temos que ajudar os outros

-Sim, eu vou fazer o meu melhor

Depois de voar por 30 minutos,o novo digiescolido e seu parceiro chegaram até o ponto de rendez-vous (ponto de encontro) onde eles encontraram os digiescolidos lutando conta Deamon

-O M N I M O N

-S L E I P M O N

-Finalmente um desafio

A uma certa distância

-Vamos Vorvomon!

-Sim, Digi-evolução

V O R V O M O N DIGIVOLVE PARA ... L A V O R V O M O N

L A V O R V O M O N SUPER DIGIVOLE PARA ... L A V O G A R I T A M O N

-Esse é o mais longe que pude Trunks

-Tudo bem vamos lá


End file.
